


The Demon's Head vs The IT Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Demon's Head is many things. A ruthless warrior. A cunning tactician. The master of legions. The one thing he is not is a love guru, and when Felicity Smoak foolishly challenges him within his inner sanctum, it does not end well for the faux-blonde tech expert of "Team Arrow".Posterity Fic from my Revenant-Commander days.





	The Demon's Head vs The IT Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow. 
> 
> A/N: This was an idea I had had when 3x20 aired but chose not to write it initially for the sake of diplomacy. That changed when the S4 SDCC panel had one mention about Laurel (her getting to suit up) and then everything else was about Olicity.

 

After her college boyfriend had been arrested and then killed (or as she recently learned, faked his death to work for the NSA and then become a cyber-terrorist), Felicity Smoak had hidden behind a shield of intellect, numbers, and bumbling social skills. Years working behind a desk with minimal human interaction had given her the ability to keep her emotions in check, and she had rarely lost her temper. That all changed when she found herself increasingly approached by first Oliver Queen, then his stepfather Walter Steele, for ‘discreet assignments’. This had eventually led to her becoming part of the Hood’s team, having discovered that the contradictory man who was Oliver Queen was, in fact, a homicidal vigilante who just happened to be bleeding out in the back of her car. She had lost her temper for the first time not long after joining his crusade, only to find that while he needed her skills for some of the more complicated cyber endeavors, he could match her with regards to basic security.

Her emotions had become a bigger part of who she was again, mainly because of Oliver. She didn’t know what it was about him that made her drop her guard, but she did. But now, with Oliver about to disappear forever due to the machinations of Ra’s Al Ghul, they were unknowingly causing her to make some rather rash decisions. She had just finished telling Oliver that what was going on was wrong, and stormed out, her next goal already set in her mind. If she had been thinking rationally, she would not have been making this move, but she wasn’t thinking rationally. For the first time in years, she was letting her emotions dictate her actions, something that Oliver would have told her was a mistake (having done the same himself in the past and warning Laurel against doing it not so long ago).

Entering what could be called the Inner Sanctum of the Demon’s Head by those so inclined to give ridiculous nicknames to things, Felicity saw the man himself and his right-hand stoolie, Oliver’s friend Maseo, in quiet discussion. Ignoring the small part of her that was whispering to be cautious, Felicity, her voice heavy with emotion, said, “I need to talk to you. What is happening here is perverse. What you are doing to Oliver, what you are making him do, I am not going to let it happen.”

Ra’s and Sarab turned as they heard the woman speaking. Ra’s had heard women talk like this before; his own daughter had done so many times when the matter of Sara Lance came up, whether it be about the girl’s longing for contact with her family, her abandonment of the League, or her death at the hands of Al Sa-Her. While Ra’s could tell that this woman, Felicity Smoak, had a great deal of intelligence and reasoning at her disposal, it disappeared when those she cared about were perceived in danger, or she was grieving. In that regard, it appeared that Felicity Smoak and Ra’s’ own daughter had at least this in common. A flaw that was to be eradicated, not celebrated as some would claim.

Ra’s flicked his eyes between Sarab and Felicity before turning to speak with the woman, who’s emotions had clouded her ability to realize just what she had done. Ra’s would normally have taken a great deal of time to show this woman exactly why she was wrong to make this move, but he also knew that she was one of the remaining weaknesses in Al Sa-Him, his chosen Heir. No, it was better to deal with this issue fast and decisively. “I can see why Oliver cares for you,” Ra’s said, a small smile forming as Sarab departed to fetch two of their agents. Felicity didn’t even look to see what Sarab was up to. “You have a fire in you. But surely you know that if you reach for the sun, you risk getting burned.” A lightning-quick strike with his right hand left the formerly furious woman on her knees, hands at her throat as she tried to breathe. A foolish endeavor, as the blow had crushed her windpipe. Ra’s looked down, his expression blank, almost curious, as he watched her fall to the side, body writhing and jerking as she tried to breathe.

Sarab returned with two men. “Remove the head and burn the body. So long as a chance remains that she could be brought to life with the Waters, there remains a weakness to be exploited in Al Sa-Him,” Ra’s ordered his men. Sarab cleaved the dying woman’s head from her shoulders. The two assassins Sarab had brought with him took the body and carried it to the lower levels, where it would be burnt to ash. Sarab picked up the head at a gesture from Ra’s and followed the Demon’s Head as he went to the rooms allocated for the daughter of Al Sa-Her, the sister of Al Sa-Him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The moral of the story is that you don’t take a ruthless character that you’ve established as someone who finds love to be a weakness and then turn him into a ‘go and make love to him’ advice guru for a single scene, then return him to the character that you previously established him as.


End file.
